Plastic bags in various sizes and shapes are useful in numerous different commercial enterprises, for example grocery stores, fast food restaurants, hardware stores and related outlets. These bags are normally supplied in a number of different configurations but principally they are in some sort of a bag pad which sometimes uses a bag dispenser. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,381 entitled Bag Dispensing Device which discloses a bag dispensing package including a stack of flat bags, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,803 which discloses a bag pad concerned with bagging a pair of liquid containers, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,560 which discloses a bag pad and dispenser. All of these patents are assigned to T C Manufacturing Company, Inc. of Evanston, Ill., the assignee of this application. This approach to providing plastic bags for commercial uses is perfectly satisfactory but there may be occasions where a different method of dispensing the bags would be more desirable.
Facial tissues have been dispensed from boxes for many, many years. A box of tissues can be placed wherever it is desirable near the area of their use. The same is true of plastic separation sheets or things of that nature which are used in the food dispensing industry. It is often desirable that such a box would be useful for dispensing plastic bags. In the past such bag dispensing arrangements have dispensed a single bag or torn only a single bag from a roll within the package but without providing an easy access to the next sequential bag. This has been the case because of difficulty in handling plastic, for example polyethylene, bags and packaging a number of them in an interfolded relationship such that the removal of one bag will pull the next bag to an available position.